The Return of the Green Goo
by Rhi Rhi AKA DamienGurl666
Summary: Nazi Zombies are back that Springfield is being overrun by these undead monsters and a very familiar figure from the Stick of Truth is there to covered the crisis up...Can the SP and Springfield kids saves the day along with the SP adults and the remaining adults of Springfield to stop the outbreak in its tracks but they need to get past their towns' rivalry first.
1. A call for help and arms

Warning: This South Park/The Simpsons Crossover Fan fiction story has very foul language, implied Sexual situations, blood and gore and a great mass mockery that the show is widely known for over the years. That I don't owned or created South Park by Trey Parker, Matt Stone and Comedy Central or the Simpsons that is created By Matt Groening and The Fox Network because I write my own stories between season breaks .It is intended for mature reading if you find it too vulgar to read that you have the choice to do not read it at all or do not a give a crap at all which I hope that you will be enjoy it and laugh your ass off.

**The Return of the Green Goo**

**Chapter 1 : A call for help and arms**

One morning which it was a week before Christmas, and a yet another bloody Black Friday sale down at the mall had gone into the books once again…. Cut to South Park City Hall inside the mayor's office that Mayor McDaniels was in her office doing paperwork and finalizing her brainchild "Holidays in the Mountains" festival plans for next year while all sudden her office phone begins to ring that she doesn't look pleased at all, but she answered it at that moment that she'll regret of taking this call when she finds out on who is on the other line.

"Hello? This is Mayor Mary Kay McDaniels, how can I help you…..Damnit, Quimby, what do you want?" McDaniels said while she was rolling her eyes at this whole conversation than at Johnson who was standing there next to her that she greatly despised him."You better got something good or terrible to tell me which I've a lot of stuff to do, Quimby?!"….What did you say Nazi Zombies is taking over your town right now?" That she looks very shocked or suspicious about Quimby's claims as she looks over at Johnson who was looking very concerned at her that is when she had switched her TV on which the local news is broadcasting a live report from Springfield which it is disguised as nuclear meltdown from the federal agency. But something had caught Mayor McDaniels' attention when she had seen the big bad Government Guy on the TV that she remembered him because he was the one told her to lied to her own townsfolk about the U.F.O. crash as building a Taco Bell, and later on that she had found out that he was going to blow South Park up

"Don't be alarmed, citizens of Colorado that the situation is monitored by the U.S. government?!" The Big bad government Guy said.

"Uh, Son of Bitch….Listen, Quimby, don't listen to that son of bitch that he is a liar which I'm telling you the truth!" McDaniels said that is when the call ended all sudden that the government agents had stormed Quimby's office to escort Quimby out to take into protected custody.

"Let me go now which it is outrage?!" Quimby protested out loud as he is being led away.

That is when BarBrady came walking into there that he was hatless which he was holding his hat while he was standing before her at that moment. "Mary, do you want to see me about something important?" Which Yates follows behind the overweight police chief that the mayor had motioned him to be quiet for a second which she was finishing her call.

"Harrison, how did we defeated the Nazi Zombies that I may ask?" McDaniels ask which she looks very concerned right now.

"Well, mayor it is the new kid and those pain in the ass punks who had defeated our own Nazi Zombies outbreak, but why you needed to ask?!" Yates replied while he have his cigarette sticking out of his lips. "But why you are asking, mayor?"

"Springfield is having their own Nazi Zombies outbreak right now that their oversexed mayor had called me for help before he was taken by a group of federal agents, and guess who I'd saw on the TV while being broadcasted live from Springfield that son of bitch who happens to be that same Government agency head guy who told us to lied about the U.F.O crash in the guise as a taco bell?!" McDaniels added while she was starting to remembering stuff from the events that had happened eight months ago that she was came around her desk. "George, find those kids now?!"

Meanwhile at the same time, cut to Cartman House in this backyard where a tent was set up which it was the council of Zaron was meeting that Dovahkiin was seated on the throne while the wizard king Cartman and the high Jew Elf, Kyle was seated next to him on each side , plus Princess Kenny was sitting on the steps to the throne which she was playing with her hair.

"After King Douchebag had showed up that our kingdom had been united?!" Kyle said as he had stepped down on to the grass covered floor.

"That we had taken many threats from many kingdoms from afar down, after defeating King Cornelius of Saginaw four months ago that Douchebag had handles the crown over to Princess now Queen Rain?!" Cartman added which he was walking with his stick among the council that is when Butters came running into the tent to alerts them about a group of intruders had come into their kingdom.

"Alarm…Alarm.….Alarm…Alarm!" Butters hollers out loud and has his arms coming everywhere right now that all the soldiers had went out to the front to discovered a small group of Springfield kids that included Bart, Lisa, Todd, Rod, Millhouse, Martin Prince, Jimbo, Kearney,Dolph, Nelson and Ralph Wiggum along with the other kids that they're dressed in their own version of Stick of Truth like attire that they looks tired, thirsty and hungry from their long journey from Springfield that the grand wizard king had stepped forward .

"What the hell are you doing here, Springfieldiers?!" Cartman demanded which he looks very pissed right now.

"Our town had been taken over by a plague of Nazi Zombies that had came from the Springfield Gorge that involved an UFO crash which the government had stepped in that they'd covered it up as a nuclear meltdown?!" Millhouse said which he was weak from the journey that Kyle had motioned Butters to heals Millhouse that he is starting to feels better.

"What…..A UFO crash and Nazi Zombies?!" The South Park kids said in unison which they all looks very shocked to what they'd heard a few seconds ago.

"oh, fuck not again?!" Stan said while he was nosebridgepinching himself right now.

"Fucking aliens, I hate aliens?!" Dovahkiin murmured under his breath which he hates aliens after he had been abducted by them eight months ago

"Half of our town had been turned into Nazi Zombies?!" Lisa added after the army of Zaron allowed them into Cartman's backyard and the big tent. "That we came to South Park in hope of forming an alliance with you to defeat them, because you had defeated them before?!"

"Bart the Hun and the citizens of Olde Springfield…. Meet King Douchebag?!" Cartman said when Dovahkiin had stepped forward that he wasn't wearing his blue colored coffee can that was made into a helmet now wears a gold crown with blue and red jewels that was embedded into it for the united kingdom of Zaron that he had given the crown of the Sunrise kingdom aka Saginaw, Michigan over to Princess Rain after defeating King Cornelius which all sudden all of the Springfield kids' stomachs begins to growl. "Mem….Can we ordered pizzas for lunch?"

"Sure, hon….Do you and your little friends wants pop with it too?!" Liane said as she had struck her head out of the patio door.

"Yeah…That we'll having a great feast in welcoming our friends from the atom star kingdom?!" Cartman said as he had risen his stick up in the air.

XXXX

Back at South Park City Hall inside the mayor's office that Mayor McDaniels just sitting there so quietly that the newer Nazi Zombies outbreak that is plaguing Springfield right now is making her to give a damn or not about Springfield which it is not her political area to deal with it , but it was making her wondering why she cares which she has her own set of problems that is happening in her town that is when Pete came walking in with his Stick of Truth attire on along with BarBrady at that moment.

"Aunt Mary, you need to hear what I'd found out about something today?!" Pete said while he was flicking his long dyed bangs out of his eyes which Mayor McDaniels had stopped writing to look at him.

"Peter, it is about the Springfield's Nazi Zombies outbreak which I'm knows about it that their mayor had called me earlier this morning before he was taken away by the government?!" McDaniels said while she was shrugging her shoulders at him.

"But Aunt Mary, we had gotten a small group of Springfield kids sitting at that fat ass' house right now?!" Pete added which Mayor McDaniels' eyes grew large with great disgust to what she had just heard from her own nephew's mouth.

"What? George, get your car ready that we're going to pay a visit with that fat kid and his friends?!" McDaniels said as she walks around her desk to grabs her long black colored wool peat coat which they were walking out.

A few minutes later….. Back at Cartman's house inside the large tent was set in the backyard that all the kids were sitting at many tables while Princess Kenny, Dovahkiin, Wizard King Cartman, the high Jew elf , Stan the warrior, Butters along with the Springfield kids were sitting at the main center table that the tent's dim lights were torches which Jimmy was playing his guitar along with other musicians who was giving them entrainment just like a medieval like buffet that is when Liane had popped her head into the tent opening at that moment.

"Oh, Hon that you've a special visitor who wants to you and your little friends right now." Liane said which all of the kids had stopped eating and looks at her very funny that is when Mayor McDaniels came walking in along with BarBrady and Pete was with her.

"Lady Mayor, what a great honor to have you in our presence right now?!" Cartman said that the mayor just stood there looking very dumbfounded right now which Pete had motioned and whispered to his aunt to play along with the game that they're playing right now.

Oh, okay then that I'll play your little game…. children, I'm here that I'd heard about the children who are from a kingdom of afar and the plague is raging there?!" McDaniels said while she was looking at the kids, then at Pete, who was giving her a thumb up that she has both of her hands resting on her hips.

"Madam Mayor, we needs the help to stop this plague from overtaking the world and our town?!" Lisa said which she was wearing a soldier costume which it was orange, red and white.

"Well, children that you were the ones who had stopped our version of the Nazi Zombies outbreak eight months ago?" McDaniels said while she was begins to nervously pace back and forth. "But I'm had wondered where did the Springfield's outbreak had started?!"

"Ummm…Excuse me, madam mayor that I'm know where it had started which it was my dad's fault that he was fighting a fat man from Quahog, Rhode Island which they had crashed a UFO into the Springfield which the government is covering it up as a nuclear meltdown at our power plant." Bart said which he was wearing furry clothes and a Viking helmet.

"Little boy that your father could have blood on his hands, if the outbreak gets past Springfield that we are done for, plus you needs to stop the government from blowing your town up which they almost did here?!" McDaniels added which she looks very concerned that she is remembering the South Park outbreak.

"Well, it is round two for us to kick some Nazi Zombies' asses you guys?!" Cartman said that everyone just looks at him very funny.

"Meh...Fuck me sideways?!" Dovahkiin said along with a heavy sigh.

"Ahh...Bad words it hurts our ears?!" Rod and Todd said while covering their ears.

"Uh, son of bitch that we have a lot of bitches who gets offended over stupid shit you guys?!" Cartman replied while he was nosebridgepinching.

"Shut up, Eric that we have a major problem to deal those pesky flesh eating Nazi Zombies, before it becomes a real life version of The Walking Dead, kids?!" McDaniels said while she had her arms folded.

"Geez...Someone have sand in their vagina right now?!" Cartman added which the mayor just stood there rolling her eyes at him.

_"To Be Continued"_

_**Author's notes: That I'd gotten the idea from Homer vs. Peter on the Simpsons Guy which both Peter and Homer had crashed the UFO into the Springfield Gorge that the green toxic goo had leaked into the Springfield water supply and turned almost everyone in Springfield into Nazi Zombies from a reference to Stick of Truth. That I'm going to work on this and That Banned Word for a town fic too. I knows the Nazi Zombies trend is overdone by now, but I'd to write this before the idea leaves my mind.**_


	2. Rally the Troops

**Chapter 2: Rally the troops**

Later on that very same day….Cut back at Cartman's house in his backyard inside the large tent, where the leaders of Zaron are there for a clan meeting that Kyle, Cartman, Dovahkiin along with Lisa and Bart were standing on the wooden dais that they have a projector up and running that shows a poorly drawn map of Springfield that shows the hot shots of Nazi zombies are located at that Cartman was softly giggling which Kyle was standing there rolling his eyes at him right now.

"Oh, what the fuck is wrong now, Cartman?" Kyle hisses out loud with anger that Cartman begins to angrily glares back at him.

"Well, Kahl…. Why are we using the computer projector again that we're playing a medieval style role-playing game in the form of Game of Thrones, Lords of the rings along with a few hints of Elder Scrolls right now ?!" Cartman asks.

"For God's sake, Cartman that Lady Lisa had asked me to bring my dad's projector out to show us where are the hot spots of the Nazi Zombies are located at?!" Kyle said while Princess Kenny was sitting next to Butters and Millhouse that she was playing her stands of her hair with her fingers which she was flirting with Millhouse that had made Lisa cringed with jealous that she didn't know that Kenny was so into his female role at that moment.

"There are over 100 people had been infected with the Nazi virus already through the water supply?!" Lisa replied that she was wearing a medieval style dress of course it is in orange and a white colored veil on her head.

"This is very terrible fellas and ladies?!" Butters added while he was sitting there and wringing his hands very nervously and he was thinking back about the South Park outbreak that almost killed everyone in the world right now.

"Don't you say anything, Clyde that you almost killed us all about being banished by me and not guarding the stick from the elves when we are not united at the time?!" Cartman slams Clyde for becoming the ruler of darkness due from his banishment and his former hatred toward Dovahkiin that Clyde had sunk down in his chair with great embarrassment and Craig just sat there giving Cartman a dark glare for screaming at his best friend who is starting to cry at that moment .

"Yo, you guys shut the fuck up that we have to stop another possible zombie apocalypse yet again?!" Dovahkiin said which the now king of the united Zaron kingdom had stepped between the two feuding courtiers .

"Oh gosh….Did you say the f word that Jesus don't be pleased at all with the swearing?!" Rod said which he and his younger brother were covering their hands from the sin filled cuss words.

"HA-HA… Really? Cartman said that he and his gang are friends with Jesus that he always help them out when a major crisis happens and lives in South Park.

"Umm.. This is very typical with the boys around here, Lisa that they fight over the stupidest crap ever?!" Wendy said that she along with Bebe, Nichole, Red and Annie came walking up to Lisa.

"Well, Dovahkiin is an honorary member of the Pleases and Sparkles Club for a boy, because he is cool and Annie's boyfriend that she had attracted to him after he had beaten a group of older bully girls up to saved her doll and who had bullied her?!" Bebe added and Annie's cheeks reddened with embarrassment and in love .

"Dude we needs a major support from our parents and the other parents from town to help our cause out big time." Stan added while he was cleaning his sword up.

"Well that we knows Mayor McDaniels knows about it already!?" Dovahkiin said.

"Stan's dad could join our crusade against the Nazi zombies in his stupid gladiator costume of his." Cartman said along with laughter that Stan was rolling his eyes at him that is when they all looks over their shoulders and saw the Goth Kids that Pete looks better after having an emergency appendix removal surgery a few weeks ago standing there.

"Eric, your grandfather is on the phone that you and your friends can wait for a second to continues to play your little game of playing druids, hun?!" Liane said as she had poke her head out of the door that pisses Cartman off.

"Geez...Mem that for the last time that I'd told you that we aren't playing druids that we are a game like Game of Thrones for God's Sake?!" Cartman yelled.

"Eric, naughty?!" Liane said which she looks very angry at him.

"Hey, Pete…. Can you finds your aunt and gives this message to her that we needed help, please?" Kyle asks which Pete looks rather very annoyed at them.

"Kyle , why I've to be your personal messenger boy that I've her cell number on my phone?!" Pete said while he was dialing his aunt's number right now.

"Good luck, dude that you need it with your aunt?!" Cartman said which Pete gives him the finger.

"Who's Pete's aunt?" Lisa ask that she was looking very confused at them.

"Lisa, Pete's aunt is Mayor McDaniels?!" Princess Kenny mumbles while she was looking at her mirror.

"You means the short and spike blue hair mayor that I'd met a year ago." Lisa said that she looks very shocked right now.

"Ugh…Oh, come on, Aunt Mary, please your cell up?!" Pete said while he have his cell glued to his ear.

Meanwhile in Springfield at the same time, inside the government controlled command center that the big bad government guy had sent for Quimby on the call that he had made a phone call to someone in South Park earlier in the day.

"So, your honor who had called from the town of South Park that I'm asking you?!" The Big bad government Guy ask while his agents was holding Quimby's arms so he can't escapes .

"Eh…. I'm not telling you on the source that I'd called for help because you are lying and planning to destroy my town?!" Quimby said along he have a glaring look with his face as he stares the big bad government guy down at that moment.

"You better answers his question first your honor?!" The lead agent said while he was holding his pistol in the mayor's face to put fear into Quimby to made him say who he was calling for help which he didn't tell them .

"That you will answers me which I don't let that little dragonborn and his friends stops me for my quest of power this time?!" The Big Bad government Guy replied along with an evil laugh.

"Eh… You're more corrupted than I am, you are a monster!" Quimby snarls back with such anger to what he had just heard." You don't get away with this at all that you pay for this?!" That is when the agents had dragged him back to his jail cell at that moment.

"Soon Springfield will be no more….Set the charges around the town to destroy the town to stop the infection in its beginning stage?!" The Big Bad Government Guy said as he looks out of the windows and barks his order out to his second in command that the younger man just stood there looking very stunned to what he had just heard.

XXXX

Back in South Park which night had fallen over the small mountain town …. Cut to the McDaniels' residence that was finely decorated room for the holidays inside the kitchen area that Mayor McDaniels was home baking Christmas cookies that she always makes for her family and her office staff around the holidays that she had sent BarBrady out to get more baking supplies which he is back from the store with the stuff.

"Why gosh, Mary it is a madhouse at the local Wall mart tonight?!" BarBrady said as he handles her the bag that was filled with a bag of chocolate chips, sprinkles and more frosting.

"Finally you got all the stuff on my list right for once, George?!" McDaniels said along with a blink at him that is when a very annoyed Pete came stomping in there at that moment.

"Aunt Mary, I' d been trying to call you on your cell and the office for almost half hour?!" Pete said that he was busy with flicking his long dyed bangs out of his eyes.

"Goddamnit….. Peter, I'm was at home baking cookies all evening and my cell is being charged right now, and you didn't call home?" McDaniels quickly snapped back at her own."And don't you get mouthy with me at all young man?!"

"But Aunt Mary that we needs your help to get into Springfield?" Pete said which the mayor had put his finger on his mouth to quiet him at that moment.

"Peter, we are thinking about a plan to get into there that the town is under a strict military lockdown like they did here…..Even through I'm strongly dislike Quimby with a passion that I'm for saving lives?" McDaniels said after finishing her night of baking and Pete was yawning and planning to heads for bed at that moment.

"I'm see your family stubbornness runs strong in him, Mary?!" BarBrady said while he was sitting at the table and she'd taken a seat next to him and just blink at him in a very flirty way. "But I had gotten the wine that you had ask for tonight?!" But all sudden they had heard a knock at the door that she and BarBrady had answered it to discovered a very ragged and tired Quimby who had escaped from the government custody.

"Quimby, how the hell you escaped from those government agents that I may ask?!" McDaniels asks that BarBrady doesn't looks very pleased at all with the sight of him.

"They're transporting me to a military base and planning to blow Springfield up to contain the infection that we still have survivors there right now while they were on route to the base that was when I'd made my escape from them on the outskirts of South Park, Mary." Quimby said while he was gently pulling on his hair. "Plus they're looking for me at this moment?!" That is when they had knocked on the door which she and BarBrady had pushed him into the coat closet before opening the door at that moment.

"Excuse me, madam and sir that we are so sorry to bother you this late that we are looking for suspect who had escaped from our custody, as you see him at all." The blond hair lead agent said as he was showing them a picture.

"Uh, no…. We didn't see this gentlemen that we were baking and decorating Christmas cookies when you knocked on the door, sir?!" BarBrady replied that he was lying to a government official on the order of the mayor's behalf.

"Why thanks you for your time and sorry for bothering you, sir and madam?!" The lead blond hair agent said as he had put the picture back into his pocket and took his leave after the agents had left the area. Inside the hallway that Quimby had come out of the closet.

"Eh..Thank you for hiding me?!" Quimby said while he was cleaning himself up with his own hands. "But where the hell that I'm going to stay at for the night that these scumbags will looking for me for the rest of the night." That both of McDaniels and BarBrady just looks at each other's very funny that BarBrady wasn't looking very pleased at all.

"Fine, you can stay here that we have a couple of guest bedrooms over there, but I've one thing that I'm wants you to know that this is my house and stay away from my wife with your sexual advances that she don't want you at all that I'm warning you, buddy?!" BarBrady said while he was poking his finger at Quimby's chest that McDaniels looks very pleased at BarBrady's stance for protecting her.

"Well, we love to chat with you, but we are having a so secret meeting with our officers that I'm needs you to help out that because you know what is going on in your town?!" McDaniels said as she went to get her coat which she and BarBrady were heading down to the police station for their so secret meeting at that moment.

An hour later… Inside Pete' s room which it was totally Goth that the little Goth boy was laying on his stomach reading a book which it was Anne Rice's latest "Prince Lestat" for the night before turning in for the night that is when he had heard his death and despair ringtone had begun to play that he looks at who is calling him right now.

"Waz up….Dovah….Yeah, my aunt knows about it that they are planning to do something at this moment?!" Pete said "Dude, let me ask them about it…Oh, second thought that they both had left for the police station about an hour ago ?" That Pete had as he had got up from his bed to see his aunt but he had decides to not bothers them right now . During the same time in town, cut to the South Park Police Station in the main squad room where a crowd of uniformed and plain clothes officers were standing around the city officials who were standing at the long map covered boardroom table .

"So, are we going to use that tank that the mayor had banned us from using ever again unless it is a highly serious situation?!" Officer Foley said that the mayor just rolls her eyes at them.

"Huh…. You have a tank for your police force, Mary?!" Quimby asks that he looks both of confused and haggard as he looks at Mayor McDaniels .

"Fine…We can use that damned tank that makes you all happy?!" McDaniels said after giving in to use the tank.

"Yep…. The military will think that we are one of them that we could use it along with dressing as soldiers as a disguise ?!" Officer McDaniels said as he stepped forward.

"You guys plays those Battlefield and Call of Duty games too much, but I'll try anything to get back at that fucker who had tried to blow my town up during our outbreak." McDaniels replied as she paces back and forth. "But we needs to do something before it gets out of hand?!"

"Gentlemen, I'm giving you the order to ready the tank and disguised as soldiers?!" BarBrady said that he was acting like a police chief.

"I'm going to Springfield that I've unfinished business with that asshole?!" McDaniels said that she wants revenge for the cover-up and that failed potential genocide that almost killed them all ten months ago. "And we are helping those kids out too that they're ones who had stopped our outbreak from becoming a full scale Nazi Zombie Apocalypse, gentlemen."

"Do you means junior detective Dovahkiin Hughes and his group, madam mayor?!" Yates asks that he instantly knew who that the mayor was talking about.

"Eh...Who is this Dovahkiin that you're talking about I may ask?!" Quimby asks which once again he looks very confused.

"Yes, Harris it is that special new kid that I'm talking about right now?!" McDaniels said.

"Quimby, that kid is very brave and beaten the shit of the Nazi zombies during our outbreak that I'd wish for him being older that he will a fine police officer." Yates added.

"He and his friends knows how these Nazi Zombies acted which they had showed up after that UFO had crashed into my local mall and it had leaked a toxin into our water supply which it is the same thing is happening in your town right now , Quimby?!" McDaniels replied as she stood over the map of Springfield. "Plus he had saved our town on many different occasions since then."

"So, are you telling me that South Park is a hot bed of the supernatural stuff?!" Quimby replied while looking very dumbfounded at them.

"Yes, it is that I've seen many strange shit had happened here everyday, Quimby?!" McDaniels added along with a heavy sigh.

"Oh, yeah don't forget that she was the vessel to an planet conquering alien menace twice." Yates said that she rolls her eyes at him that she wanted to forget about that whole scenario._  
><em>

"_To Be Continued"_


	3. The ways of the battle according to the

**Chapter 3: The ways of the battle according to the fighters of Zaron**

The following late afternoon…. Somewhere out in the woods that surrounded Springfield on a rocky cliff that overlooks the smoke covered and the fire raging town below where the fully costumed kids were staring down at the growing war zone from the distance which some of them were silently guessing themselves out of fear which they had barely survived in their own showdown with the Nazi zombies in their town many months ago. The ice cold winds was whipping the young dragonborn's long strands of messy Hersey Chocolate brown around in the air that was sticking out under his blue colored painted coffee can for a helmet that replaces his crown and looks more like a warrior than a king back in South Park.

"Uh-no, this is horrible?!" Lisa answered while she and her allies were looking at the town below.

"Dude, this is way worse than our own?!" Kyle said as he looks at Stan with great fear.

"Man, we are in for a hell of adventure right now you guys." Stan added as he looks down at his cell phone.

"Uh, come on you guys that we have a long journey below." Dovahkiin said as he walks away from the scene.

"Uh, Princess Kenny, if you betrays us again like you did with the stick that-" Cartman said which he looks viciously at Princess Kenny who was looking very dumbfounded and offended right now.

"I'm was just PMSing when I'd betrayed you guys those many months ago that we had amended our differences during the battle against those bloodthirsty vampires had almost turned our town in all vampires buffet; why do you've bring it up again." Princess Kenny mumbles loudly as she had back away with shock of being accused of the crime of her own greed that almost killed everybody which she is regretful with the decision to stands with the Big Bad Government Guy.

"Come on you guys that we needs to report back for that meeting is about to begins in a few minutes." Kyle said that the gang was starting to heads back to the camp when all sudden a trio of Nazi virus infected Springfield residents came out of the bushes at that moment.

The Nazi Zombies speaks in German before attacking the young group which their weapons out and ready to defend themselves at any moment.

"Ugh, these assholes again...Let's fuck them up you guys." Dovahkiin said as he had jumped down from the giant boulder which his landing on his feet that the force had cracks and broken the ground up that sent the Nazi zombies falling below that all of the kids looks down at the hole.

"Ha, holy shit , Douchebag that it is fucking awesome?!" Cartman said while he had puts his arm around Dovakhiin's arms who was giving Cartman a dark glare for calling him Douchebag.

"Ah, Dovahkiin, you're our savior." Millhouse said which the pretending blacksmith had got on his knees to kiss the warrior- king's gloved hand.

"Millhouse, knock it off which we needs to heads to our camp before it gets dark around here which more Nazi zombies will be coming out at night." Bart added which all of the group were starting to run back to the safety of the camp.

"Come on you guys that we have to hurry." Kyle said as they were running very fast toward the camp.

Back at the large base camp was set up for the South Park group to sleep and eat at for the fight before that is the South Park adults were there along with Quimby right now. All sudden a small group of survivors had came out of the woods that includes The Simpsons, Chief Wiggum, Martha Quimby, Principal Skinner, Miss Springfield, Agnes Skinner, Sarah Wiggum, Eddie and Lou, Ned Flanders, The Lovejoys and others that is when Quimby had came out of the command center which he looks very shocked when he had saw his pissed off wife.

"Joseph Quimby, you have left me to die here." Martha Quimby said in an angry tone as she looks scornfully at her own cheating husband that she was unaware of him being held as a prisoner by the U.S. Government last 24 hours even though he have bruises and cuts on his face .

"Eh. Martha that I'm was being questioned by the government about the outbreak last 24 hours." Quimby said "That I'm was being transported to a military base outside of South Park." All sudden that is when Martha had decided to slap him across the face at that moment.

"Wow….Someone had pissed the wife off?!" Stuart said while he was standing next to the other South Park men.

"Oh, look, Marge that these South Park folks are being know it all again?!" Homer whispered to Marge who was rolling her eyes at all which all of the adults were starting to Pickering among each other's.

"Hey…Hey…Hey… Why the hell you needs us for which you see us as know it all?!" Randy said while he was standing to his wife.

"Well, mister why you are here?' Principal Skinner asks that he looks at all of the South Park adults right now.

"Because we had faced a Nazi Zombies invasion of our own last spring which we had defeated them." Randy replied which all of the South Park adults were nodding in full agreement.

"Oh, really… how you defeated these undead creatures that I may ask." Chief Wiggum asks in a very sarcastic tone.

"My son and his friends along with a very gifted little boy who had moved into our town during our crisis that they're ones who had saved us all." Randy quickly replied that is when Yates, Murphey, Brown, Foley, Adams, Barkley had stepped between them at that moment.

"Okay, that is a enough with the bitching that you idiots will bring a horde of those damned zombies toward the camp." Yates said while he was smoking his cigarette right now.

Inside the command center tent ….Where Mayor McDaniels was seated at the table with BarBrady that she had left both Johnson and Freddie in charge of running the town while she is away, and Dawson is running the police force in place of BarBrady and Yates who had taken some of the officers with them to assist to stop the Nazi zombies in their tracks.

"Well, George that we are about to head into another shit storm right now?" McDaniels said while seated at the boardroom table with a foam cup that was filled with hot tea and lemon.

"That I'm more worry about that slimebag going near you?!" BarBrady said while he was itching his forehead with very confusing look as he looks into her eyes which she was flirting with him that is when they had discovered the kids were standing there that the sight of them had made them to changes their tune.

"Mayor McDaniels , we have a run in with a group of Nazi zombies while we are on lookout over Springfield." Dovahkiin said.

"And yes, we have kicked their ass." Cartman added which they all known that Dovahkiin was the one who had kicked their asses and Princess Kenny was standing there which she was busy with brushing her hair and admiring herself in the mirror that she was holding in her one hand and a brush in the another.

"Ummm… Mayor and BarBrady, what were you two doing any way before we had came in that I may ask?" Kyle asks which both top ranked city officials just sat there and their cheeks were beat red from embarrassment.

"Nothing concerns you kids at all?" McDaniels said when she was sitting clutching her hands together with anger and fear as she looks at the boys.

"That we're having a little chat about the latest disaster , and her least favorite person while we were waiting for you kids?!" BarBrady added which she was giving him a dirty look to keep his mouth shut about their relationship.

"Well, can we just get on with the program on how to deal with those damned Nazi zombies that I'm wanted to be in South Park and far away from Quimby sometime this week?!" McDaniels said which she had shrugged her shoulders at them that she doesn't want to be there at all due to the fact that she don't want to deal with Quimby.

"That I'm take it that Mayor McDaniels don't to be want to be around with Mayor Quimby at all you guys?!" Cartman whispers to his friends who had nodded in full agreement

XXXXX

An half hour later inside the large command center tent where both of adults from South Park and Springfield along with the children were milling around the map covered table which Quimby was telling them about the government's plan.

"Eh. Citizens of Springfield that we are in a major environmental crisis which a dozens of your poor fellow neighbors had been transformed into man- eating undead monsters from an toxic green colored goo that came from the uncovered space craft that had crashed into the gorge which the goo had went into a water supply that the government is planning to blow our town up to contain the infection." Quimby said.

" I see that Flanders is still a human?!" Homer mumbles under his breath which Flanders was standing there looking very dumbfounded to what he'd just heard from his longtime neighbor.

"Quimby, are you pulling our leg about a crashed U.F.O. had crashed in the gorge which it is the source of the Nazi Zombie outbreak." Wiggum replied along with laughter that is when Mayor McDaniels had stepped forward.

"It is not a joke, back in last March that we had our own outbreak of the Nazi virus back in South Park which it came from our local water supply where a U.F.O. had crashed in my town's mall ?!" McDaniels said which she have her brows knotted together with annoyance and anger. "This group of these young yet brave kids who is sitting in front of me that he had putted their asses on the line to saves ours."

"My Gawd?!" Randy said as he looks at the blue-greenish hair mayor who was standing there rolling her eyes at him.

"Our mayor is clearly right that these kids had taken many Nazi zombies out left and right." Yates added while he was smoking his cigarette.

"Oh, heavens, you must think of the children which they're putting themselves into danger?!" Helen Lovejoy said which she looks very furious to what she had just heard.

"Hey, lady… We don't need a baby sitter, because we are more mature and sane than most of the adults in our town." Stan said when he looking at his friends who had shrugged their shoulders at each other's.

"Well, Kahl that crazy church lady had uncrowned your crazy moral crusading mom?!" Cartman said which Kyle looks very pissed at him right now.

"Fat ass, that you're getting your ass kicked after this meeting is over with my golf club over your head." Kyle quickly replied in a angry tone.

" Bring it on, High Jew Elf." Cartman said with a bitter grin as he had looks up at him.

"Hey….My bugger is shaped like Iowa." Ralph Wiggum said that he was wearing pasta drainer for a helmet and a pie pan for armor with a skating knees and elbows pads which Cartman was facepalming himself right now.

"Jesus Christ, We are in a very long fight you guys that this kid is making BarBrady looks like a genius, or gives Towelie a good rep as a smart character for once." Cartman said while the other's had looks up at him.

An hour later…..That almost all of the adults had gone to bed for the night, but the kids were still up which their only light is the raging campfire that they're practicing their fighting and swordsman skills before their march into Springfield next morning that Dovahkiin and Stan the warrior were teaching the Springfield kids to fight in the Zaron way .

"Ralph, be careful which you needs to keep yourself protected from your enemies on the battlefield that the Nazi zombies are extreme fast." Dovahkiin said while he was showing Ralph and Millhouse on how to swordfight right now.

"Dude, we can't go into Springfield like this?!" Stan mumbles under his breath which Dovahkiin had nodded in full agreement that the Springfield kids needs more training before heading into battle for Springfield.

"Man, we're total fucked right now?!" Cartman said as he walks over to them along with Princess Kenny, Butters the merciful and The high Jew elf.

"Will you quits swearing which it is hurting my ears, please?!" Rod asks which he had covered his ears that Cartman were standing there rolling his eyes at him.

"Fuck no….That you'll suffer the wrath of the Grand Wizard king, if you don't shut up!" Cartman protested.

Later on that very same night that Quimby had sneaks out of his tent which his wife was sleeping which he was planning to seduce Mayor McDaniels who had retired to her tent for the rest of the night that she was with BarBrady that they were sleeping in each other's arms that she was wearing a heavy green colored plaited long sleeved work shirt and black sweat pants with heavy woolen socks and the sleeping bumbling slightly overweight police chief who was wearing his gray colored long sleeved sweatshirt which it have the police logo on it and the same colored sweatpants that they were wrapped in their sleeping bags on a queen air mattress while Pete was sleeping on a twin cot. That is when Quimby had struck his head in the door in attempts to woo his subject of lust which he had tip toed into the tent.

"Quimby, what the fuck are you doing in my tent that I'm still not sleeping with you asshole?!" McDaniels said as she had jumped up that she wasn't wearing any of make up at all that both she and BarBrady had pushed him out of their tent at that moment which all sudden that is when Pete had popped his messy hair head up from his pillow which he had flipped his bangs out of his eyes.

"Goddamnit….Aunt Mary and Uncle George, get a room or another tent to do your fucking that I'm trying to sleep!" Pete said in a half sleep tone voice that the mayor looks very shocked to her own nephew's rant before he had went back to sleep which he had put his headphones on and cranks his music up at that moment.

"What…. Did I've heard him right which me and your Uncle not fucking that we were getting rid of a nuisance that I'm greatly despised with a passion, Peter?!" McDaniels said which her eyes were widen with shock. "Well, I'm going back to bed which I'm not in the mood at all?!" That both of them had gotten back into their makeshift bed to go back to sleep which they were resting in each other's arms.

"Why we thinks that we were having sex which it is cold outside?!" BarBrady said as she had rest her head on his chest.

"I'm don't know, George?" McDaniels added which she was starting to dose off.

Back outside where the kids were continuing to practicing their battle skills which it is proving to be a tough road ahead with the training of the Springfield in the art of the medieval warfare that Bart is passing with great stride which The Grand Wizard was seated in a lawn chair and Kyle was sitting next to him.

"Hey, Springfieldiers that isn't a game anymore which those damned Nazi zombies are very fast ambush creatures when appears in group." Cartman said while he was busy munching on a bag of cheesy poofs.

"Dude, we're so doomed when we gets into Springfield?!" Kyle replied.

"This reminds me of Butters first practicing during the battle of the game consoles?!" Cartman added along with a cracked smile that had formed on his lips which Dovahkiin had knocked Ralph and Millhouse off their feet with his small sword that he uses for practice and points it at Millhouse's throat.

"Dude, you needs to learn block better against your enemies' attacks." Dovahkiin said when he had pulls Millhouse up from the ground and Stan had puts Ralph up at the same moment.

"I'm trying my best?!" Millhouse said which he looks defeated at the dragonborn.

"I see Bart The Hun is making stride as a fighter very well; The High Jew Elf." Cartman added that is when Mayor McDaniels had sneaked out of the tent which her hair was disheveled which she was wanting a cigarette to calm her nerves down .

"Thank you, Jesus that I'm really needs this cigarette real bad." McDaniels said while she had struck her cigarette between her thin lips.

"Aunt Mary, what are you doing right now?!" Pete asks which he had struck his head out of the tent's door that she had quickly turned around to look at him very funny.

"Can I've a cigarette to calm my fucking nerves down, Peter?!" McDaniels protested.

"That I've thought that you'd quit?!" Pete answered back in a confused tone.

"Well, it didn't work at all?!" McDaniels replied which he came out with his own cigarette that she shocked at him. "I thinks that I've officially quits smoking for the last time."

"What, Aunt Mary?" Pete said which he looks very shocked at her as she had putted her cigarette to bring her electronic cigarette out to help her to quit smoking again.

"Nothing?!" McDaniels said that she is unaware of Quimby lurking around the area of their tent right now. "Uh, God... You again, seriously that you can't get a hint that I'm don't like you at all that I'm only tolerating you because we must works together to get a rid of those Nazi Zombies after this is over that I'll be greatly glad be back in South Park ." That is when she had decided to went back into her tent at that moment.

"Geesh... She is a work of feisty and powerful is molded into a one woman that I've ever seen." Quimby said.

"Dude, just gives up on wooing my aunt that she hates your fucking guts with a passion and she is in a relationship." Pete said.

_"To Be Continued"_

_**Author's notes: Sorry for the long-awaited update to this story, due to the holidays, working on to finishing That Banned Word for a town at the time along with the short Christmas story "Die Elf, Die, and being sick had pampered the release of this chapter, but Thank you waiting patiently for three weeks for this update. **_


	4. This is not Dungeons and Dragons

**Chapter 4: This is not Dungeons and Dragons**

The following morning that the kids were up and practicing their fighting skills once again which the fighters of Zaron were training the fighters from Springfield who haven't plays medieval role-playing games that much which the kids of the Atom kingdom mostly stayed inside playing video games, on social networking and watching Scratchy and Itchy all time not adventurous like they used to be.

"Dude, we are so fucked with those Springfieldiers in our group when we enters Springfield that they never watch Game of Thrones and plays role-playing games at all?!" Cartman said which he was being realistic on the possible outcome in the tent where The High Jew Elf and the dragon king were there for a secret meeting.

"Jesus Christ, Cartman don't have a fucking bitch fit that we have our parents and the other adults from town that they know how these undead monsters acts." Kyle said as he was quietly pacing back and forth.

"Uh, really, Kahl? Did you had forgotten that our parents and the other adults from our town are fucking stupid that half of them had became Nazi zombies, and don't noticed the outbreak at all first?!" Cartman replied while he was rubbing his forehead to relived some of the stress that was building up within him right now.

"You guys shut the fuck up that we needed them to being ready and patient when we enters the warzone." Dovahkiin added as he stood over the kiddie size table that holds the poorly drawn map of Springfield in crayons. " Fine, that me and Butters the merciful will leads a scouting group once again in the woods?!"

"Well, I see that King Douchebag is taking charge of the situation once again?!" Cartman said which he was standing there with his arms folded and looks relaxed as he looks at Kyle for a second.

"Yeah, unlike you fat ass that you wanting to get out of anything that you will send your soldiers into battle and do your bidding while you sit back at your fortress." Kyle replied that Cartman who was giving a extremely dark glare at him.

"Oh, fuck you damn dirty Jew rat elf from Jersey that I'll be out with my soldiers to help to trains those Springfieldiers, well expect for Lady Lisa and Bart the Hun who are doing very amazing job in training." Cartman said while he had pulls a small bag of cheesy poofs out of his pocket and begins to munch on them at that moment.

Meanwhile inside the medical tent that Dr. Hibbert who was snitching BarBrady up who was struck by a government sniper bullet which it was a only flesh wound in his arm while the police were conducting uncover operation to see where is the blockade's weaknesses before entering the zombie filled city .

"Well, you're lucky , Officer BarBrady that the bullet had only gazed your skin?!" Dr. Hibbert said along with laughter that both BarBrady and Sgt. Yates just stood there looking very dumbfounded at him who was bandaging the chief's arm up that is when Mayor McDaniels came walking in the tent that she looks very concerned for BarBrady .

"Gentlemen, leave now that I'm want to chat with my police chief in private." McDaniels demands which both Hibbert and Yates had left the tent in a hurry."George, are you okay that you had almost given me a fucking heart attack when I'd learned about you being shot." While BarBrady was putting his uniform shirt back on and still have his bulletproof vest on which it had saved his life that the bullet had bounced off it which it had hit his arm instead.

"Mary, I'm fine that my vest had saved me which the bullet had bounced off my vest that is all?!" BarBrady said as she puts the left palm of her hand on his left cheek and look down at slightly bloodied bandage that was wrapped around his left upper arm.

George, I'd been greatly fearing this day will come that you getting hurt, or falling in the line of duty that I can't bears the thought of losing you even though that I don't show it that I care about you but I do." McDaniels said that she was lightly tearing up as she looks into his face which he had wipes the tears off her youthful looking face and they about to kiss .

"There…There..There… Don't cry, Mary that I'm okay." BarBrady said while he had embraces and hugged her tightly that is when they had heard talking from people who were heading toward the tent which they had pushes each other's at that moment.

"Hey, Mitch, Barkley, Foley, Brown and Adams that you need to know that the chief giving a lucky woman a good time which he have a couple of healed up snatches on his back." Yates said in a low tone voice as his officers had surrounded him and smoking his cigarette.

"NIICCEE!" All officers replied in a mellow tone voice.

Back in the training area under the open tent where The Grand wizard, Cartman was seated in a folded up lounge chair that he watch the fighters trains while Butters the merciful was standing next to his master while Dovahkiin was training the Springfield kids that Lisa wasn't wearing a dress that she was a orange colored Elf ranger shirt and black pants , brown boots and gloves.

"Lisa and Bart that I want to you stop playing these war games before you gets hurt, or someone poke your eye out." Marge demands while the kids just stood there looking very dumbfounded that is when Helen Lovejoy begins to rant about the kids playing Dungeons and Dragons that Marge acts out when Helen was giving her a dirty look along with the other Springfield mothers that is when the South Park moms arrived..

"But mom we needs to learns to stop those zombies from taking over the world?!" Bart replied.

"Jimmy crickets, quit bellyaching , Bart." Marge added.

"Oh, sweet heavens these innocent children are playing Dungeons and Dragons which it is a gateway to devil worshipping, drug use, and going to hell." Helen Lovejoy ranted.

"Really, Helen and ladies of Springfield that you should be warned about stuff that you protested about which in the end will come back to bite you in the butt?" Sheila said while she was remembering back to the days of M.A.C. at that moment.

"Oh, sweet Jesus, you are Sheila Broflovski, the former leader of M.A.C. that we admired your work to bring good morals back into our children." Helen replied in great awh that unaware of Mayor McDaniels and Officer BarBrady were standing there rolling their eyes at the two groups.

"Ugh…Gawddamnit, here we go again with Kahl's mem to ruin our fun and my personal enjoyment." Cartman said along with a faceplam.

"Fuck…Here we go again with another anti bad words campaign." Kyle added which Stan was standing there with his mouth wide open.

That is when Dovahkiin begins to pray which all sudden Jesus came flying down from the sun filled skies and lands on the ground which Mrs. Lovejoy looks very stunned when she saw the savior standing before her.

"Jesus, we need your help." Dovahkiin said as he had stepped forward.

"Dovahkiin, Stan, Kyle, Kenny, Butters and Eric Cartman." Jesus said.

"Jesus, we have a major problem that we have another outbreak of Nazi zombies in another town right now." Kyle added.

"Jesus, it is really bad compared to ours." Stan said while Princess Kenny was playing with her hair right now.

"Oh, yeah, Jesus, please….Can you tell this close minded church going lady over there that we aren't going to hell ,because we aren't playing Dungeons and Dragons which we are playing the Lords of the Rings, Game of Thrones and Skyrim like game." Cartman said which he looks very annoyed at Mrs. Lovejoy.

"My child, let them have their fun as kids which these games aren't harming their morals that only thing that will allow them into heaven for being a good person not being a judgment person on something that you don't like at all." Jesus said that he has his arms risen in the air.

"Hey, Jesus?!" The South Park dads were scrolling by them with a large ice cooler that contained beer that Mrs. Lovejoy looks very dumbfounded at them on how the South Park men were causally talking to Jesus like a normal person not the savior that she didn't know that Jesus is a resident of South Park.

"Hello there, Marsh, Broflovski, McCormick and Scotch…...Mrs. Lovejoy, you think these wonderful people from South Park are bad which they're hardworking and understanding than most people who follows me." Jesus replied which this was giving Mrs. Lovejoy a heart attack who thinks the South Park residents who are badly influencing her town's children.

XXXX

Back in Springfield inside the government command center where the big bad government guy was quietly pacing back and forth after receiving the news about Quimby had escaped from custody while enroute to a base outside of South Park. Where his second in command came walking in with the soldier and agent who had failed on let Quimby escaped from custody.

"You're complete idiots that you had let our high risked detainee had escaped from custody which he will tell the world about the camp and bombs being planted around the city." The Big Bad Government Guy said as he nervously paces before them which he have his arms going everywhere."If this town's mayor teams up with that bitching blue hair mayor from South Park to destroy my plans and reveals the biggest cover-up to the world."

"Sir, we're so sorry for this failure on the escape breach which it don't happened again." The lead agent said.

"Just find that fat corrupted small time politician now, or you shall see the firing squad next time that I'm promised you?!" The Big Bad Government Guy replied.

Later on that very same night around the camp site which almost of the adults were sitting with the kids who were roasting marshmallows and smores over the large campfire for dinner and keeping warm right now.

"Son of bitch that I've burned my marshmallows to a fucking crisp." Cartman said as he looks very pissed as he looks down at his badly smoky and charred pair of marshmallows that was left on the stick.

"Don't look at me, fat ass?!" Kyle quickly replied while darkly glaring at his fat seated rival which he isn't sharing his at all.

"You don't need more marshmallows, fat boy." Stan added and Princess Kenny was busy with brushing his hair right now while Dovahkiin was curled up next to Annie, who was resting her head on his shoulder.

"Dude, you had slammed seven of those down your damned mouth, so you have a enough which we have other people here you greedy fat fuck." Princess Kenny said.

"Jesus fucking Christ." Cartman mumbles under his breath that is when Butters had decided to share some of his.

"There….There…There, buddy that you can get some of mine." Butters said while patting Cartman' back at that moment.

"Thanks, Butters for the extra marshmallows unlike those assholes over there." Cartman replied as he sit down next to his partner in crime and that is when Homer had grabbed the big bag of marshmallows and shove into his mouth. "Aye, those damned marshmallows were ours asshole."

"MMMM…. Marshmallows." Homer said as he walks away to join his wife for the night.

Meanwhile at the same time, somewhere within the camp that Quimby was out and sneaking around there looking for his number one target of seduction who had disappeared from the public's eyes for the night which she wants to be alone with BarBrady for the rest of the night or to see his mistress, Miss Springfield for a secret get together .

"Joseph Quimby, are you doing?" Martha Quimby said as she had struck her head out of their tent.

"Eh. Martha that I'm was going to mingle with survivors from our town and the South Park residents that is all I'm doing honey." Quimby replied which he looks very shocked when he had overheard his wife's voice came behind him. That all of the South Park cops were standing there looking at him when Quimby's wife had retreated back into their tent.

"Really, Quimby….You think our mayor will give herself to you that she thinks you're a scumbag buddy." Yates said which he was standing there smoking his cigarette , and he doesn't know where she had disappeared to right now. On the outskirts of the camp area on a cliff that overlooks the forest below where both BarBrady and McDaniels were sitting on a downed log enjoying the star lit view.

"George, this will be romantic but we have a possible zombie apocalypse on our hands right now which we about to go into the belly of the beast very soon." McDaniels said which she was wearing his oversized charcoal gray police issued winter jacket to keep warm.

"I know that we should heads back to camp for some alone time." BarBrady said that is when they had heard a noise coming from the woods which he had pulls his pistol out of his holster that he was suspecting a horde of Nazi zombies only to discovered it was only Homer and Marge who were on a romantic evening scroll before heading to bed.

"Why you those two South Parkers doing out here?" Homer asks that is when both she and BarBrady were standing there thinking up a lie which their cheeks were beat read from embarrassment.

"We're having a private chat that is all that we're about to head back to camp any way." McDaniels lied which she was protecting her reputation and secret romantic relationship with her police chief lover.

"Bye, have a lovely evening you two." BarBrady answered as the mayor who was pulling him away.

"Oh, come on George?!" McDaniels said as she had left him away from the scene at that moment.

"Marge, I think that those two like each others." Homer whispered.

"Uh, Homie…. Let don't get carry away." Marge said a few minutes later at the camp which both BarBrady and McDaniels had returned where Quimby had sneaked up on them.

"So, Mary what are you doing tonight?!" Quimby said while he was blocking them from leaving which he was pissing BarBrady off.

"Get the fuck away from me now, Quimby which I'd told you that I'd finds you as a Douchebag, so, leave me the fuck alone." McDaniels protested loudly.

"Oh, come on Mary, why you're playing hard to get." Quimby said in a very pushy tone voice when all sudden BarBrady had spray him with pepper spray which Quimby begins to cough very hard.

"My hero that I'm awarding you some alone time." McDaniels said as she had taken his cap off from his head which BarBrady smirks very naughty and his cheeks reddened brightly which they had walks away from the scene .

"Aww, that burns?!" Quimby said while he was trying to see and continuing to cough.

A hour later... Inside the tent where both BarBrady and McDaniels were staying in, they're laying on the sleeping bags covered air mattress that they looks haggard and disheveled which she was gently stroking his head.

"I loves a man with a uniform which they're the ones who had given you a great time in the bedroom." McDaniels said while smoking her cigarette that is when BarBrady had pulls her closer to him.

"Sometimes you finds me as annoying, but at least I'm not Quimby ." BarBrady replied all sudden they both had sat up out of fear when they've heard talking coming from outside of the tent.

"Shit-" McDaniels said in a low whispering voice while she was making herself looks presentable and fix her hair and BarBrady was buttoning his shirt up and places his cap back on his head before heading out of the tent that is when she had noticed the ruby red lipstick smears on his face. "Uh, George you have lipstick on your face right now."

"I-I'm do?!" BarBrady said which he looks very confused which the mayor helps him out by wiping the evidence off from his face with a wet napkin.

A Minutes later... Inside the command center where both South Park and Springfield police were waiting for them to arrive.

"Sir, what the helk had happened to you that I may ask?" Wiggum asks when Quimby was sitting there putting eye drops into his still burning eyes.

"That bitch, McDaniels and her police chief lapdog had sprayed me with a can of mace." Quimby mumbles under his breath in pain which all of the South Park cops were laughing at him.

"Mayor McDaniels and Chief, we have a major developing situation which some of our officers had tracked a small horde of Nazi Zombies heading this way." Yates said.

"Man, we're fucked that we need to ready them in case of an attack by these monsters." McDaniels said that she have a very feared look to her face at that moment.

"Today, we're killing Nazi Zombies!" Officer McDaniels doing that Brad Pitt's famous line from Inglorious Basterds which his mother just stood there rolling her eyes at him. "What? I'm really wanted to say that line, mom."

"Officer McDaniels that you had said that line during our outbreak which it was funny at first, now its sucks." Yates said.

"Get those damned kids in here now!" McDaniels demanded which some of the South Park officers had went to fletch those kids.

Meanwhile outside within the camp which all of the occupants had awakes from all of the officers who are armed and ready to destroy any undead walkers and all of the kids were being escorted by the cops into the command center.

"Mayor McDaniels, what is wrong?" Dovahkiin asks that all of the kids had gathered.

"Kids, we have a major problem which one of officers had been tracking a horde of Nazi zombies who are heading this way." McDaniels said.

"Fuck!" All of the kids said in unison.

"Well, we better get ready to fudge some Nazi zombies up." Butters said that is when Mayor McDaniels appears in a black colored SWAT uniform which all of her officers looks very dumbfounded.

"Look out you guys that Mayor Bad ass is coming." Officer McDaniels when he had saw his mother.

"Madam Mayor, are you doing that I may ask?" Yates asks while she was putting a pistol in her holster.

"Go to kick some Nazi Zombies' asses, Harris that I'm not afraid of them which I'd faced the alien antichrist, Mabus twice." McDaniels replied.

"Dude, what the hell is she talking about?" Dovahkiin asks which he looks very confused.

"Well, King Douchebag that the Lady Mayor had became possessed by a planet conquering alien menace twice which she was about to bring the end of the world by ordering its army on our planet, but that son of bitch got served in the end?!" Cartman retelling the tale which the mayor stood there rolling her eyes that she wants to forgets what had happened to her that Dovahkiin was silently thinking that getting probed was bad, but being possessed is way worse that he had gone through was tough pill to shallow.

"_To Be Continued"_

_**Author's note: Sorry for the long wait that I'm wasn't feeling like writing at all for a week straight. The Chapter title and references to the 1980's the Dungeons and Dragons is evil fiasco. **_


	5. Into the belly of the beast

**Chapter 5: Into the belly of the beast**

A few minutes later…. Cut to Outer Space where a spaceship was hovering over the planet that two lime green colored tentacle aliens were looking over the TV screen that was broadcasting images from the zombie filled Springfield who were stalking the streets for victims below.

"Soon the human race will falls under the shadow of our undead army." Kang said while he clutching his tentacles together.

"Uh, Kang that we've a major problem?" Kodos replied as she slithers up to her brother.

"What is it now, Kodos?!" Kang said as he turns to looks at her.

"According to ancient Earth's prophecies that every generation on that planet speaks of a very gifted powerful child will rise to protect the world from evil." Kodos nervously added.

"Get to the answer, Kodos." Kang replied as he was foaming from his mouth.

"This child had already stopped a Nazi zombie outbreak that came from our friends, The Greys' downed ship that crashed into a backward hick town in the mountains back in the planet's annual unfreezing and planting season?!" Kodos added.

"So, are you telling me that our invasion is doomed from the start?!" Kang protested which Kodos simply nodded.

Back on Earth….After the frantic meeting had taken place where the cops had taken up arms around the camp in waiting for Nazi Zombies to arrives at any second that the kids had ready themselves for battle at that moment. Where all of the kids from the atom kingdom and Zaron had gathered around their leaders for a quick speech after defending the camp against the undead invaders.

"We have a horde of Nazi zombies marching this way that most of the fighters of Zaron are really experimented in fighting these monsters which we knows how these monsters acts and strong they're that you need to help the soldiers from The Atom Kingdom out." Kyle said while he was pacing in front of them that is when all of the kids just looks at each other's for a quick second.

"Then let us charge our shields, and use photon torpedoes to vaporizes the Kligons." Kevin said that he was dressed in his Star Trek uniform which Cartman was standing there rolling his eyes at him.

"Gawddamnit, Kevin that you always bring Star Trek up all time which we aren't playing any Sci-Fi shit at all that we're playing a Lords of the rings like game ?!" Cartman whines in fury which all sudden he feels a sharp pain in his stomach that gas was building within him at that moment.

"I'm sorry that I'd gotten carry away again." Kevin replied as he looks down at the ground.

"Cartman, did you drinks diet double dew along with Thai food again?" Kyle said when he had heard the roaring of his stomach and smelt his silent yet stinky fart that fills the air that he was waving his hands around to rid the terrible smell. At the same time at the protective wall of snow that had surrounded the camp to protects the camp party from the undead threat that every adults have shotguns in their gasp.

"Jimmie Crickets, why are we using guns which I'm finds them very dangerous." Marge said as she looks down at the shotgun that she is holding in her hands.

"Well, madam that you needs this which these Nazi zombies are extremely fast and eager to attack without any hesitation?!" Jimbo quickly replied as he was putting his bullets into his rifle. That is when the Nazi zombies had arrived on the scene which they're many countless of nameless townsfolk from Springfield who were crawling at the large snow bank that keeping them out of the camp to get them that the Nazi zombies were speaking German that is when Kyle had raise his golf club in the air which his army of the elven archers have gathered behind their leader that is when they begins to shoots their arrows into the air that was raining down on the zombies.

"Let show these zombies who they're fucking with?!" Randy yelled out loud which all of the adults had joined in the battle begins to shoot their guns off while the kids continues to fighting against the zombies, but Helen Lovejoy stood there cringing at the sound of swearing again. All sudden when Dovahkiin have raise his sword in the air that electric colored blue flames had surrounded him that a form of a blue colored dragon had appeared than he had smashed his sword into the ground that is when a cold burst of wind along with snow had blinded the enemies that helps the kids out to gains the upper hand in battle. After the remaining zombies had ran away that is when the Comic Guy came up to them.

"Dude, you have a brand new special attack?!" Stan said.

"fellas, I'm hopes that we too gets a new special attack." Butters added while dancing with great excitement.

"Worst battle ever?!" The Comic Book Guy said while he was busy with slipping on his squshie that Cartman angrily looks on at him at that moment.

"At least that we had gotten a rid of those Gawddamned Nazi zombies, so, stop your bitching, brah?!" Cartman angrily rants and raises his wooden staff in the air.

"Good work, kids on the handling of that Nazi Zombies horde." Yates said while he was standing with his armed men.

"Thank you, sir." Dovahkiin said as he and the boys walks by them which they're heading for the command center tent meanwhile inside the command center tent where both McDaniels and BarBrady were seated at the map covered table making a plan up and Quimby begins to makes his moves on McDaniels which both she and BarBrady just looks at each other's with great annoyance.

"So, Mary when we are going to get together to unionizes our towns as one?!" Quimby said along with a naughty grin that had formed on his lips that McDaniels just sat there with one of her bows raise with great disgust and getting very mad too.

"Meh, how about no…. This is it that I've a enough with this jackass?!" McDaniels protested loudly as she stood up from her chair which that was when she had decides to kicks him in the square of his balls that he had collapsed on the ground in pain, and left the tent rather quickly which BarBrady was blocking the doorway to keeps Quimby away from her.

"Finally, Mary had gotten you good at last, Quimby ?!" BarBrady added as he stepped out of the tent.

A few minutes later….. That is when Quimby had stumbled out of the tent in pain and struggling to walk when he had came across Chief Wiggum and his men.

"Mayor Quimby, What happened to you?" Wiggum asks when he had collapsed on his knees.

"Finds that bitch McDaniels now and arrest her for assaulting me, Wiggum?!" Quimby ordered as he was nursing himself with a ice pack right now.

"Chief, Mayor McDaniels have more officers from her town here that they outnumbers us and maybe loyal to her." Lou said that is when they had approaches the South Park Police crowd had gathered around the mayor and BarBrady for a briefing at that moment.

"Sorry, fellas and your honor to butts into your briefing that Mayor Quimby had made a claim that her honor had assaulted him." Wiggum said that is when all of the South Park cops begins to laughs at them.

"Hey, Adams , come here that they had said that their mayor had got his ass kicked by McDaniels?!" Yates said which all of the SP cops continues to laugh that is when Officer Adams had walks up with a big smile on his face."Please, do tell us about the complaint again?!" That is when both McDaniels and BarBrady had sneaks away from the camp to heads out for recon the area assignment before they heads into the zombie plagued town below.

"Can we takes moves on from this conversation that Mayor Quimby is hounding me to arrest her or something?!" Wiggum said while he was trying to remember why he came over to them on the other side of the tank that both McDaniels and BarBrady were talking.

"I see that Quimby is getting back at you, Mary for kicking him in the balls." BarBrady said that the mayor just shuddered her shoulders at his comment.

"Like I care, George that he deserved it." McDaniels quickly replied and walks out of the camp .

XXXX

Out in the woods that is when the kids had started their journey into Springfield that they're unaware of the mayor and BarBrady had headed out into the woods before they did.

"Okay, Everybody that we needs be on the watch out for Nazi Zombies and evil men in black who are here to covered it up." Dovahkiin said while he have his sword ready at his side.

"I want my mommy?" Ralph said which he looks very scared that is when Butters had came up to him and begins to comfort him at that moment.

"There…There…There, little buddy that everything will be okay." Butters said while patting Ralph's back to help calms him down.

"Did anyone had packed food and drinks on them? " Cartman asks which his stomach was growling for food right now.

"Gawddamnit, Cartman that we had ate an hour ago fat ass." Kyle ranted loudly as he looks over his shoulder and at Cartman.

"Oh, fucked off, kike!" Cartman shouted angrily that is when Dovahkiin had stepped between them to stop them from arguing that could alerts any Nazi Zombies wandering out there in the woods.

"You guys shut up that you'll bring Nazi zombies to us that we have a very long journey down below, which we needs our strength saved when we gets into Springfield." Dovahkiin said which he had puts his finger on his mouth to quiet them.

Meanwhile back in outer space where Kang and Kodos are tracking the process of the kids' tracks toward Springfield that they don't know that the prophesied child that they'd feared is among the group right now.

"Silly human children who can't gasped that they'd already lost their world." Kang said while clutching his tentacles together.

"One of them could be the chosen child." Kodos added.

"An enough with spreading the fear about the Earth's chosen child's prophecy, Kodos." Kang said.

"Well, we need to learn from the mistakes of the fallen power hungry leader of the Gua, Mabus that the humans had defeated him and his army before they could launched their invasion." Kodos warned.

A few minutes later….. Back on Earth on the city limits to Springfield where both McDaniels and BarBrady had disguised themselves as soldiers when they enters the check point at the main road into Springfield.

"God, this beard is really itching?!" BarBrady complains while he was itching his face which the mayor stood there rolling her eyes at him.

"George, stop your bitching that we're going to find what assholes have up in their sleeve that is why we're wearing disguises, so get it over now." McDaniels said as they walks toward the armed check point out of the woods when they both step onto the road that they had came across the kids who were marching out of the woods.

"Argh, Soldiers ….Get ready to fight." Cartman screams when the both adults had pushes them back into the woods.

"Kids, it's us?!" McDaniels said when she had pulls the helmet off from her head to revealed herself to them at that moment.

"Aunt Mary?" Pete said which he looks very shocked when he had saw his aunt and uncle standing before them.

"Nice disguise, Mayor McDaniels." Cartman said.

"Aunt Mary, what the hell are you doing here that I'd thought that you'd said that you're staying back at the camp." Pete said while he was busy with flopping his long bangs out of his face.

"Well, Peter that I'm needed get the hell out of there because of Quimby?!" McDaniels answered.

"Oh that douche?!" Pete replied that he nodded that he knows what she is talking about right now.

"Hey you guys that you needs to take look at this." Clyde said as he was pointing his finger at the opening in the woods that overlooks Springfield which the military were loading hazard mat barrels onto the covered army trucks. "It looks like the barrel that contains the green sauce from Taco bell."

"Gawddamnit, Clyde that stuff isn't Taco Bell green sauce which it is the green toxin goo that turns everyone into Nazi zombies." Cartman said which Clyde had back up on a tree.

"Kids, stop this childish fighting that we needs to stop them from blowing Springfield up." McDaniels snapped that they had stopped arguing.

"You guys Mayor McDaniels is right that we needs to stop them that they'd almost did to South Park." Dovahkiin added which everyone had shut up.

"Why thank you, little boy for shutting them up for me?! McDaniels replied while she was smoking a cigarette that they had gathered around her and go over the plan. "Kids, we need to distracts those guards, so we can go into town without fighting them.

"I've the perfect thing to distract them, madam mayor." Dovahkiin replied that he is planning to use the sneaky squealer on them.

"I know what is it, the sneaky squealer." Cartman added along with laughter.

"Uh, what is a stinky squealer, Stan?!" Wendy asks.

"A silent fart, Wendy." Stan quickly replied that he didn't wants to tells her.

"Eww, Stan that is really gross and immature." Wendy angrily protested.

_" To Be Continued"_


	6. Princess Kenny's Redemption

**Chapter 6: Princess Kenny's Redemption**

A few minutes later…..Down at the main checkpoint into Springfield that Dovahkiin and the little group that includes the boys, Butters and Jimmy had came walking up to the armed guards who were standing there looking for any suspicious behavior that is when the boys had came up to them while both of McDaniels and BarBrady were sneaking up behind the guards with wet white cloths.

"Hey kids, this is a restricted area that you can't be here at all." Guard one said while he was staring the boys down all sudden Dovahkiin had released the sneaky squealer on them that they had became distracted with the smell that is when both of McDaniels and BarBrady had putted the cloths over the noses and mouths of the guards that they had passed out which both McDaniels and BarBrady had drags the knocked out guards into a trailer that taped their mouths and tied them up.

"Kids, they're out cold like a fat lazy house cats…So, let go now." BarBrady said as he led the kids onto an armored covered city bus which the kids had hid inside the back of the bus while BarBrady drives and McDaniels sits behind him to drive into downtown of the war ravaged Springfield.

"George, I hopes that these disguise works." McDaniels said as she looks over at him with great concern while he was driving on the debris covered and zombie filled streets .

"Oh, geesh….Oh, geesh….Oh, geesh….Nazi zombies , hold on?!" BarBrady said in a panic as he looks at the rushing Nazi zombies were climbing on the truck.

"Pick up your speed and rammed them down now, George!" McDaniels shrieks her orders out as she was glaring down at him which he had done it that the undead were flying off and laying everywhere.

Meanwhile back at camp that is when the parents had noticed that the kids are gone and starting to panicking right now. That all of them had gathered around the command center which Sgt. Yates was doing his best to calm them down.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, that your children are fine which these brats had survived through our outbreak." Yates said while he have raise his hands up to calm them calm down.

"Sergeant, you must thinks about the children and their safety." Helen Lovejoy said in an overdramatic tone voice which he was standing there rolling his eyes at them that he knows better that these kids lives dangerous everywhere in back home. "Mitch, Finds Mayor McDaniels and BarBrady now." That is when Sharon had noticed Randy was wearing his gladiator costume that he had wore during the event in the Stick of Truth.

"Randall Steven Marsh, what are you doing now?" Sharon said which she looks very dumbfounded at her husband and Homer was dressed in cooking pots covered like armor.

"S-Sharon, we are doing into Springfield to get our kids that I know that where they're at?!" Randy said which Sharon had went over to him and hugged him very tightly.

"Marsh, I'm joining you to save our children and my town from the undead threat had overtaken Springfield." Homer said as he had stepped forward that is when all of the South Park and Springfield men had did the same minus Yates, The South Park and Springfield Police had decides to stays back to keep those staying back safe .

"Good thing that I've brought a coupe extra boxes of weapons and ammo with us." Jimbo said while he was putting the rifles out of the wooden boxes that he had noticed two rifles and handguns along with a large box of ammo, monkey bombs and frag grenades are missing from the boxes. "Hey, there are four guns are missing from the boxes along with monkey bombs and frag grenades."

"What?" Yates quickly replied when he had overheard Jimbo's very panicky tone voice that is when Murphey had came running up to him along with Barkley and Foley.

"Sir, The chief and Mayor McDaniels are gone which they aren't can be found anywhere." Mitch Murphey said while he was catching his breath right now.

"Well, Jimbo we know where those missing weapons had went that both McDaniels and BarBrady?!" Yates said .

"Shit, we should join them in Springfield." Jimbo replied.

Back in Springfield an hour later… That all of the kids were in battle with Nazi Zombies who have ambushed them on the streets when all sudden a military tank had came smashing through a brick wall that ran a pair of unsuspecting Nazi Zombies down.

"Shit, Look like Call of Duty zombies just got real." Craig said when the tank had stopped in front of them which the top hatch of the vehicle had opened up to reveals Jimbo, Ned, Officer McDaniels and Randy inside the tank that the police uses during the hologram standoff.

"Alexander, Jimbo, Ned and Randy, what the hell are you doing here." McDaniels said which she looks shocked.

"Nice seeing you too, mom that she had say that we aren't using this tank anymore." Alex said as he looks at Jimbo while his mother was giving him a dirty look at that moment.

"I'm heard that, young man." McDaniels said which BarBrady had tugged on one of her sleeves like an attention seeking child that he was getting her to look up when all sudden a Nazi zombie was walking up when Dovahkiin had shot them with his flaming arrows.

"Wow…..Nice shot, kid." BarBrady said that he and the mayor had turns to look in shock at Dovahkiin who was standing there with his bow.

"Thanks, kid." McDaniels said while she was clutching her hand around BarBrady's arm in fear.

"We needs to get the hell out of here before the walking dead returns to kill us off." Jimbo said which he was putting his bullets into his guns that the group have left the scene of the crash to heads deeper into the town.

"Stanley, how did you and your friends had stopped our outbreak." Randy said after they had broken into an building which it is the Springfield Hotel for some protection and sleep at for the night.

"Dad, Dovahkiin had farted on Kenny's balls." Stan replied which all of the kids were sitting on the floor drinking water and resting before marching more.

"Hell, That I think that we are going to stay here for awhile." McDaniels said while both Jimbo and Ned were keeping a watch over them and on the streets for Nazi zombies that the mayor was sitting next to BarBrady and Pete had put his head on her shoulder to rest.

XXXX

But only a half hour later that they all had woke up to that they were being surrounded by armed soldiers which the big bad government Guy had appeared from behind them.

"Why hello there, Dovahkiin it is the long time that we had seen each other's that you and your little friends had ruined my last quest of power?!" The Big bad government Guy said with a giant evil grin that had formed on his lips.

"You son of bitch that you almost killed my citizens back in last March that I'll make you pay." McDaniels angrily protested as she was struggling to get free from the soldiers' hold of her.

"Well, Larry that once again that I see you're on a quest of seeking power that I'm never joining you at all." Dovahkiin said while he and his friends along with the rest of his group were bounded.

"Fine….That I'll gets one of your friends to betray you again like the last time." The Big Bad Government Guy replied that Princess Kenny was untying herself to take revenge against the big Bad Government Guy for corrupting her when all sudden she had puts her arrows and bow out and begins to shoots at him.

"Go Kinny Go!" Cartman cheering maddening for Kenny's revenge that is when Dovahkiin had released the sneaky squealer on the soldiers who were gagging for the air which he and his friends had joined in the attack that The Big Bad Government Guy had brought a vital of Green Goo and drunk it that he had became the final boss.

"You guys we have our final boss to battle." Cartman said that is when he had activates his v chip. "Shit… Ass fucker.. Barbara Streisand ….Twat waffle….Bitch! That he had zapped him which the zombized leader was keeping at them that Princess Kenny had summoned her rats to attack him then Kyle had used his brother to attack him.

"Read, Ike…..Kick the baby!" Kyle said that Ike had quickly replied "Don't kick the Goddamned baby!" That is when he had kicked him which Ike had brought his knives out to attack that all of the Dovakhiin's group looks very tired.

"Douchebag, you know what to do to stop him and cures the zombies outbreak." Cartman said that is when BarBrady had sneaks up on the zombie and grabs a hold of him. "You must fart on man's balls again." Dovahkiin had releases the cup of spell which the smell had rifting up to the old man's balls that the white light had emerges from him and travels out through the city which everyone was cured.

"What happened?" Krusty asks which all of Springfield folks were standing there looking very confused.

Back inside the wrecked hotel's main lobby that they were about to leave for the camp when all sudden that a loud noise had alerts them all to turn and looks to see Kang and Kodos slithers down from the ramp of their craft.

"Hello there, you puny Earth's children that you had ruined our plans of conquest of your world." Kang said when all sudden that Kenny had once again started the attack away on them.

"Let fuck them up?!" Kyle said that he had rise his golf club in the air which his elven archers had begun their aerial attack on them.

"Did I'd say that I hate fucking aliens?" Dovahkiin said as he had jump in the air and came down on the ground which the ground had broken up surrounded them.

"Now feel the powers of Professor Chaos, you evil aliens?!" Butters/Professor Chaos said which he had launched a ball of light upon them then Stan with his the way of the sword attack that they had retreated back on to their ship and flew away like a bunch of bitches.

"Wow…Th-at they are su-per sca-red of us, fellas." Jimmy said.

"Now get the fuck off of our planet you fags." Cartman screams that the group had gathered around him.

A few hours later…. That all of Springfield were beginning to rebuilds their town after the outbreak which the South Park group were heading to their town that Mayor McDaniels was standing there avoiding Quimby at all costs that she wants to leaves for home very fast to get away from him and be back in her own political arena.

"Can we go home that I'm don't to be bother by that scumbag anymore?" McDaniels said as she was getting into a South Park police squad car which BarBrady was sitting in the driving side that is when Quimby had came up to them.

"Well, Mary you needs to apologize to me for hurting my man parts?!" Quimby said along with a corrupted grin that had formed on his face.

"An Apology, yeah right buddy that I'm still not giving in to you all or kissing your ass, Quimby that you tried to get me arrested for defending myself that considers it that we are now rivals ." McDaniels replied coldly as she looks down at her phone that all of the kids were thanking each others for the well job done that is when she had push the button to roll the window up.

""Well, dear by tonight by that we will be back in South Park?!" BarBrady quickly added.

"Thanks God that I'll be so happy to be back in our town, George." McDaniels said without looking up from her phone.

"Well, our adventure is coming to close that we are going to be rivals again which it sucks ass?!" Bart said.

"Yep, that is sadly true that we gets to see each other's on the sport field real soon." Stan replied.

"Well, it is time for us to roll and heads for home." Kyle added.

"Nice act of redemption, Princess Kinny." Cartman said as he was walks along with her which she was petting her rat that she was holding in her hands. "But I'll be super happy to be at home tonight?!"

"I'm needs to take this damn dress and wig off ." Kenny mumbles with annoyance as he had pulls his blond wig off.

"At least we had recorded the latest episodes of Terrance and Phillip while we were away." Stan said.

"Yeah, tomorrow that we are laying around the house to watch a marathon of Terrance and Phillip." Kyle added.

"That will be sweet!" Cartman said.

"Hey, fellas where the hell is that evil government head had disappeared to? Butters asks which the boys looks around and shrugs their shoulders at him.

"Hoping that power hungry nut case is taken to the a federal mental ward...So, he can leaves me alone." Dovahkiin quickly replied that is when they had noticed an straitjacket wearing Big Bad Government Guy being escorted by Wiggum, Eddie and Lou that Dovahkiin's wish had came true. "Yay...My wish had true."

"Let me go now that I'm a government agency head." The Big Bad Government Guy demands to be released.

"Yeah...Yeah...Yeah... I'm Sherlock Holmes, mister." Wiggum added.

The End


End file.
